The Blood Ties That Bind
by keyblader13
Summary: Nina Thorne is just like any other teenage American girl except for one thing: she's a vampire hunter. Her world does a 180 as she's sent on her most dangerous job yet. Will she surivive or will she let herself be devoured by the boy she was sent to kill?
1. In Which We Meet Nina

**AN- So I just started watching the Vampire Knight anime and I really like it. I pretty much can't stand any of the characters except Zero though. Haha Therefore, I decided to write this fanfic so that Zero could get some lovin too. ^_^ I haven't read the manga so this will be following the anime. Enjoy!**

So, italics are thoughts...unless they're found in dialogue. If that's the case the italics are for emphasis.

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

New York City 8:45 P.M.

The city was beautiful from above. All the lights sparkled like the starts above my head. It could almost take your breath away. Suddenly, a jarring scream ripped through the peace. So much for a quiet night. I peered down below, scanning the sidewalks. A tattered jacket fluttered into the ally two blocks away from me. Bingo! I leapt off the edge of the building I was standing on and landed on the rooftop of a building closer to the ground, skidding to a stop. I reached down to my hips on both sides and ran my fingers over my sais. Of course, they weren't ordinary sais. Mine are able to be attached to each other by the handles which extend to form a double-edged weapon. Together they're called Gemini and they were created for one purpose. I stepped off the roof and landed in the dark alley silently. My cloak fluttered behind me revealing my black corset, black shorts, and knee-length boots. The black hair that spilled down my back blew into the wind along with my cloak. "P-Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I just want your blood!" the disgusting creature leapt forward at the girl but I intervened before it could touch her. I launched myself onto its back and whipped Gemini out, crossing the blades at its neck.

"Get out of here!" I yelled to the girl. I was struggling to hang on as it thrashed around slamming its back into the brick walls. "Ah!" I winced as nails sunk into my arm and drew a fair amount of blood. "Ugh! Let go of me!" Unfortunately I got my wish when it pulled my arm forward and threw me into some trashcans in the back of the alley. "Damn…" I slowly sat up nursing my arm.

"You scared away my meal…you'll have to pay with your blood instead!" I stood up making sure Gemini stayed hidden. Just a little farther… its skin darkened to a dark brown and its face stretched until the features no longer looked human. Mangled claws emerged from its hands. A snarl ripped from its throat and its eyes turned blood red, glowing in the night. My adrenaline was peaking now and I squeezed Gemini till my knuckles turned white. It happened at once. In a blinding moment it was in front of me with amazing speed. Luckily I trained every day to face situations like this so I was just as fast. Once he was nearly on top of me I dodged to the right and stuck my leg out to the left, knocking it off balance. This gave me a big enough window to throw one of my sais at his claw. It landed with deadly accuracy in the center of its claw embedding itself in the flesh and brick wall. Another ghastly wail erupted into the night.

"You poor creature." I stepped closer to it and didn't flinch as it snapped its teeth at me. "Vampires…" I threw my second sai directly into its chest. "…should not exist." It turned to ash as I gathered Gemini then turned and exited the alley; never once looking back. Once I was out of the alley I glanced around, glad that no one noticed what had taken place moments before. Feeling liquid drip down my arm I finally looked down and noticed 3 deep cuts in my arm. _The same place it grabbed me…_ "Damn level E." I closed my eyes in annoyance and headed back to the American Vampire Hunters Association HQ.

The association isn't always my favorite place to be but it's necessary. "Excellent job Nina. I know your parents would be proud of how far you've come as a hunter," the President complimented. He was a burly man with thick brows. His jaw was usually set in a frown and he had a buzz cut that left him with a patch of black hair atop his head. his entire body was marred with scars no doubt from numerous encounters with vampires. It was rare when he gave out compliments so on the inside I was swelling with pride. My face remained stoic as he continued. "You see? That's what I like about you. You're able to keep all emotions at bay and focus on your mission." I bowed in silent thanks then righted myself. "Nina, I have a special mission for you." I raised an eyebrow. _Interesting…_ "It's a mission overseas for a…special case. We don't need you to exterminate anyone…yet. It's more to keep an eye on someone."

"What? This isn't a babysitting service!"

"I'm aware of that," he replied gruffly. "Like I said, this is a special case. Here's the file." He slid a manila folder across his desk and I stepped forward to grab it. "I expect you to be fully briefed and on the next flight to Japan by tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Japan? Why-"

"It's all explained in the file." I looked down to read the name etched across it.

"Zero Kiryu…"

**Later that night~**

"Damn it! I knew the boss was going to put you on that assignment even though I specifically asked him not to!" My mentor and guardian Adam yelled.

"YOU WHAT?" I screeched.

"Look Nina, I know you're good, one of the best, but I just couldn't put you on a case like this. For one thing, _that_ vampire is involved and two, it's a teenage _boy_." _For some reason I think he's more concerned about the boy._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed, blatantly avoiding addressing his first concern.

"I mean he's a teenage boy, you're a teenage girl, things could get complicated with emotions and hormones." I frowned becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Adam please tell you're not saying I'm going to fall in love with that…that monster!" Adam stopped pacing to look at me. The frown was still etched on my face. He approached me and put a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry squirt. I guess I'm just being overprotective." My eyes softened a bit. Only Adam could draw such tender emotions from me. He was always there for me whether I needed a brother…or a father. Adam was in his late twenties, had light skin, and short spiky black hair. He was about 6'2 and his eyes were the color of melted chocolate and he had a smile that could melt the sun. If the circumstances had been different I might think he was hot but he's been looking after me ever since I was a little girl so I had no such feelings. He trained me to become a vampire hunter and I owed him everything.

"Yeah yeah, just don't let it happen again," I joked shoving his hand off.

"So…when are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"How long will you be…?" I shuffled onto my right foot.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence before I rolled my eyes and opened my arms.

"Come on loser, I know you want to." He beamed and ran into my arms embracing me almost till I couldn't breathe. I took in his scent of cinnamon and smiled wistfully with half-lidded eyes. I would miss Adam more than anything.

No more words were exchanged that night.

**AN- I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Nina will meet Zero in the next chapter so look forward to it! Oh, and please review! I'd love some feedback since I just got into this series. :) Oh...and what is the plural of sais? Or should I ask about the singular form? Idk. lol**


	2. Very Important Author's Note

MY LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE WHERE I GROVEL AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS

Holy fucking crap you guys! I should be hiding my head in shame like I have been doing for the last oh I don't know...year or so but I still get alerts from people reviewing/favoriting my stories. I went to check the traffic and they still get so many hits! I don't even know what to say! But here' what I'm going to say:

1. I'm sorry.

2. I do not plan on quitting.

3. I'm sorry.

4. I will try to upate by next week. Even if it kills me.

5. I'm sorry.

6. I do have an excuse! Sort of... I started reading a lot more fanfics and I realized I'm very far from where I want to be in my writing skills. I guess I just let myself get discouraged comparing myself to amazing writers out there. Also, my muse vanished and I realized I had no real idea of where I was actually going with OCN. BTTB is easier since I can just follow the anime/manga but OCN will be much more difficult. That's where I may need you guys! It would be super awesome if you guys shared your own ideas for the story. Of course I will be working on my own but if I like some of your ideas I would be more than happy to include them if they fit with where I'm going. Of course, all contributors will recieve due credit.

7. I'm sorry.

8. Does anyone watch Young Justice? I am SCREAMING about Roy. He's my favorite! So I kind of lost it when I found out what happened to him. And spitfire! MY OTP!

9. I'm sorry.

10. If you're reading then then I love you and I'm sorry for becoming one of **THOSE** fic writers. I will do my best to fix that.


End file.
